Disney's Friends for Change Games
The Disney's Friends for Change Games were Olympic-based televised games aired on the Disney Channel as part of the station's Friends for Change initiative. It replaced the Disney Channel Games and premiered on June 24, 2011 on Disney Channel. The games did not continue into 2012 for unknown reasons. 2011 Teams Four teams (Blue, Green, Yellow, & Red) played for their chosen charity. An amount of $125,000 was automatically given to each charity and the winning team received an additional $200,000 for their chosen charity. The Red team supported the World Wildlife Fund, the Blue team supported The Ocean Conservancy, the Yellow Team supported UNICEF, and the Green Team supported Fauna & Flora International. Red Team - World Wildlife Fund (Winners) Notes: Red Team won the Disney Friends for Change Games. Winning 2 events, the Red Team won 1025 points and additional points from online donated points. They have donated over $300,000 when winning $100,000 extra points from the donated points. They won 2 trophies for winning and the online points. Blue Team - The Ocean Conservancy Yellow Team - UNICEF Green Team - Flora and Fauna International 1: After winning the High Energy Dance Battle, the Red Team used their prize - the chance to take any other team's player - to "steal" Roshon from the Blue Team. 2: China Anne, Doc, Doug, and Ryan were voted MVPs of their respective teams during Week 2.China Anne switched teams with Ryan, and Doug switched with Doc. 3: In week 3, China Anne and Sierra were named captains of their teams in the recycler challenge, but Brandon and Bridgit continued as captains in week 4. 4: In week 4, a mystery player was added to help the Blue team. That mystery player was Leo Howard. Competitions Four events were held. Scoreboard :Light teal: Team got the highest points in a challenge :Light red: Team got the lowest points in a challenge :Gold- Team got the highest points at the end of the competition :Light Grey: Team was disqualified 5: Since both Yellow and Green Teams both advanced to the next challenge without completing the previous challenge correctly, both were disqualified from the event. Therefore, they earned 0 points. Online Points On the Internet, fans played games and donated points to their favorite team. The Red Team won with 38%, earning them an extra $100,000 for their charity. Blue was donated 24%, Yellow was donated 20%, and Green Team was donated 18%. Concert for Hope The Concert for Hope was performed at the end of the games. It featured Allstar Weekend, Jonas Brothers, & Selena Gomez and the Scene. Reception Ratings The first event was viewed by 3.4 million viewers (8:00 P.M/12:00 AM UTC), 3.9 million viewers (8:30 P.M./12:30 AM UTC), and 4.9 million viewers (9:00 P.M/1:00 AM UTC). The finale special was viewed by 3.6 million viewers with Kids 6-11 (1.9 million/7.7 rating) and Tweens 9-14 (1.6 million/6.4 rating). The entire series was viewed by over 37 million unique viewers. External links *Official website * Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Games Category:Disney's Friends for Change Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:2010s television series